


we don’t really hate each other, right?

by rukinamoto_26



Category: Fake News RPF, Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Awkward Tension, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukinamoto_26/pseuds/rukinamoto_26
Summary: Reader is awkward around John, meanwhile John doesn't know how to act when she's around. They only confront it when one of them is involved in an accident.
Relationships: John Oliver/Reader, John Oliver/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	we don’t really hate each other, right?

**Author's Note:**

> wow do i feel embarrassed doing this
> 
> well, enjoy!
> 
> (p.s if ever john oliver sees this, i'm sorry and fuck you)

_“And…cut!”_

Our director screamed from the distance after we successfully finished a field piece in a not-so-distant city, somewhere in a remote forest.

Honestly it would have been a normal field piece, but today was one of those days that got pretty weird at the end.

“Um….(y/n)? You can let go now.”

I looked at where the voice came from and looked below to see a bespectacled man with a messy fringe covering his forehead, looking very confused.

I realized what situation happened here prior to this and immediately got off from his lap.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry John. I might have overdone it this time.” I panicked while lending a hand to help him up.

He grabbed my hand while he stood himself up, acting normal as always since he has been in other chaotic situations like this.

“It’s nothing, no worries.” He gave a warm smile as a sign of reassurance about the situation.

Soon after that, the assistants on site immediately helped him cleaned up while he walked away to check in with the director.

I continue to stand there, trying to assess the situation again.

We had this field piece regarding the environment in a mockumentary setup. Apparently, this is John’s second attempt at doing this one, however, about a different topic.

This time, I was co-starring on this field piece for one particular reason—to be his own foil.

While John was the “documentarian” who approaches everything like he’s trying to be a Steve Irwin with crippling anxiety, I played an anarchist protecting the forest with all her might while interrupting his mockumentary footages based from our own views.

We ended the last bit as we both reached our conclusions that were basically the same and realizing we had the same views either way.

With this, we both jumped on each other and I fell on top of him at end of the segment.

I know at the end of the day it was all acting and shit, but the stuff written at the end was both from consenting parties involved. I can’t help but feel very embarrassed more than John, who was ever done with his work, but he embraced chaos for a long time now.

Meanwhile I only just started.

Besides being embarrassed, my heart cannot stop beating and it’s not only from this, but also from my not-so tiny crush over that Milhouse-looking man.

Like me from two years ago will never believe this at all, since she just started off her career in The Daily Show and her worries were only based on how she’ll fit in.

But now my worries are different, as I had no problems with my life in this show so far.

My embarrassment will never go away with John and the other crew still here so for the time being, I went out to take a stroll and to clear my mind so I can get back my sanity.

I promised myself that I won’t be far off since it’s almost over, also because based from the smell of the air, it was about to rain.

Having to appreciate quiet strolls during these times was enough for me to clear my mind from any anxious and nervous thoughts I’ve always felt around times like this.

It was even better that the production crew decided to choose a national park outside of New York as a good location for the environment, also it's developed, thus, why the path here is paved.

I was completely at ease from what happened earlier, but somehow these office crushes need to stop as it just makes it harder for me to work with him during shoots.

Sure, I’m good friends with him and go karaoke with him and the rest of the cast, but my feelings need to stop interfering with my work itself.

John is everything that I ever wanted from a guy. Funny yet intelligent. Curses like a pirate, but is compassionate. Looks like a sad-looking nerd but is unconventionally handsome. Which is why I can never shake this off that easily.

“(y/n)!” Speaking of the devil.

I stopped my tracks and I looked behind to see him jog towards me with the suit he was wearing.

“Hey John, is shooting still ongoing?” I greeted him warmly.

“We’re wrapping up, they’re just cleaning up the equipment so they gave us free time. Although…” He looked at me suspiciously. “…someone already went ahead of us.”

I feel slightly embarrassed while chuckling. “Sorry about that, I just need a stroll. It was pretty intense earlier.”

John slightly panicked. “Oh god, I’m sorry. Was it too much? I can tone it down for you next time—”

“Ohnonono, it’s fine! Otherwise, the point won’t be made if we didn’t do that.” I waved my hands to ease it down a bit.

He sighed in relief. “I see.”

We awkwardly strolled together in silence, with a huge space between us while we both looked elsewhere except at each other.

It was nothing new to me, as I was always quiet around others to begin with. But there was unsolved tension somewhere around this atmosphere, or it just the humidity of this forest.

“(y/n), you don’t hate me, right?” John broke the silence, with a tone of uncertainty.

“What--?” I looked at him in confusion and was about to answer him, however, unbeknownst to him, a wasp flew at his side and it was going towards me.

“SHIT, WASP--!” I backed away quickly but not thinking about my surroundings. I was backing myself towards an unpaved path with no barrier, but worst of all, it was not the ground I was backing myself into.

“OH SHI—” I rolled to the hill below and I felt myself in pain because of the stones that we’re in there, but I covered my head immediately using my arms to protect while I was rolling down.

The fall was quick however it felt longer as I felt pain especially on my leg area, and at that time I thought to myself that if it had to end like this, it will be just an embarrassing way to go. Also, I may have inflicted pain to someone I liked.

I finally fell to the ground below and without any strength left, I passed out as I heard screams from above.

“Hey, (y/n)! Come on, don’t die on me now.” A worry-sounding British voice came into my ear as I was starting to gain back my consciousness.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a merely-handsome weasel with thick brows and his bangs swept on his side. I looked at his worried-looking eyes and thought to myself: _“wow he really does have dark brown eyes”_.

Realizing how dumb I was thinking about that upon gaining conscious, I sat up from the ground as I held my head in case I had a concussion or something.

“Fucking hell, what happened?” I muttered to myself and while I was trying get off the ground, I felt pain from my leg.

“Wait, your shin is bleeding.” John went quickly beside me to check if I was alright. I checked my legs and saw that my leggings got torn and it was bleeding.

I never wanna check what’s wrong with it but from what I’m feeling right now, it was bad.

“I think I broke it.” I said calmly, as if nothing’s wrong. “Do you have a handkerchief?”

“I-I do.” He took one from his pocket out of panic.

I grabbed it from him and spread it out enough to wrap it around my wounded leg. “Sorry, girl scout instincts.”

“N-no worries, the others are waiting for 911 to come.” He looked at me in reassurance though he sounded a bit panicky.

“We should g—” I insisted as I try to stand up but I had difficulty doing so.

“It’s fine, we can stay here until they come. Here.” John said as he tried calm me down and pulled me gently to his side, leaning to a tree.

As we tried to relax ourselves, there was still some tension again between us and to be honest, I kinda hate it now. Maybe we can fix this out before they come.

“John, what were you saying earlier?” I simply asked, as we tried to revive that conversation again.

“It’s uh…you know what, let’s just forget about it. You might get into an accident again.” He sounded distressed.

“It’s fine, we’re sitting right now and I’m not going anywhere.” I assured him this time, as I placed my hand over his.

“Well if you insist. Did you ever in your life, since you met me, hated m—ah fuck, why?” He looked above in exasperation, as it already started to rain as I predicted it to be.

“I-it’s fine! It’s fine!” I was wearing a hoodie so I covered myself immediately but John was unlucky, as he had a suit on. “Continue.” I smiled at him.

“Okay…do you hate me, (y/n)?” He looked down trying to protect his face from the rain but he was already wet, as droplets fell from his hair. Though I feel like he’s just afraid what I was about to say.

“No, what made you thought of that?” I looked at him with concern, as I slowly shifted myself to get closer to him.

“Well for starters, you are always silent whenever I’m around. You also seem too awkward whenever I’m around. Plus whenever we do a shoot together, you never stayed in one place and just walked around.” He explained quickly but I feel like he might do a deep dive of my behavior if he continued to do so. “Sorry about that, was I too observant?”

I shook my head. “It’s alright.” I wrapped my arms around myself, as I remembered that I’m not wearing a waterproof hoodie. “I’m kinda at fault with that, but it doesn’t mean I hated you.”

I looked at him with sincerity. “I’m just too nervous. Besides, I thought you hated me.”

“W-what? Why?” He looked surprised.

“I uh….remember when the production had made us a fake plot that we were rivals because they said we were too similar? And sometimes I took things a little way too far without your consent? I feel too bad about it, especially with what I did today for the shoot. And I always wanted to know how you felt about it, to be honest.” I looked down while I calmly explained that to him.

“Are you okay? Do you wanna come closer?” John said, as I looked a bit surprised since it felt like that would be the last thing he would say, knowing he’s not fond of physical stuff.

“Hold on, what the hell did you mean?” I looked at him with suspicion.

“W-what I meant was, like let’s get ourselves warm though I know we’re both wet, right now.” He suggested.

I sighed. “Fine.”

I shifted much closer to him, as he removed his right sleeve of his suit so I could grab on it and cover myself while I went literally to his side. His right arm is literally not touching me, as he knew it’ll be rude if he tries to.

“Y-you can wrap around me, if it’s alright with you.” I suggested.

“Thank you, but I just wanna respect your personal space.” He said, acting like a true gentleman.

“Okay, if you insist.” I chuckled.

We stayed like that, the tension was still there but somehow, it’s getting to the point that we had gotten comfortable with it.

“About what you said, I never hated you too.” John said, referring to what I told him earlier prior to this. “You never took things too far; in fact I saw you as someone who is very talented and hardworking with every work you have done for the show.”

I laughed. “Oh please, I’m just doing my best.”

“Well you are, and you know what…” I felt him shifting to a much more comfortable position. “…I’m attracted to chaos too.”

I looked at him over the shoulder. “What?” I said with a confused tone, I felt like he said something suggestive.

“I-I mean, we both love to do crazy shit for the show, and it’s normal!” He explained, although I felt like he was saving face.

“So, don’t ever doubt yourself because I believe in you.” He looked at me with a soft expression, and in turn, my face is literally about to explode due to how red my face is right now.

“T-thank you John.” I smiled at him and looked at the front again as the rain continued.

Without a second thought, I leaned my head toward his shoulder and relaxed myself while waiting for the others.

He whispered to my ear, feeling relaxed as well despite the rain showering us. “Just to be clear, we don’t really hate each other, right?”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

I closed my eyes, feeling drowsy, as I felt his hand hovering mine.


End file.
